


【利艾】食物4

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	【利艾】食物4

狼人利x吸血鬼伦  
300粉答谢？  
至少我终于炖肉了owo  
好久没炖肉了都快不会炖了，自从写了海乐我现在只想写剧情

利威尔的家里本来是没有旅游杂志的，自从艾伦搬到他家之后，旅游杂志迅速增加了起来。  
艾伦盘腿坐在沙发上，腿围成的小圈上放着一本花花绿绿的旅游杂志，上面的图片格调很干净，赏心悦目，前面的矮桌上放着三四本《孤独星球》，都是前几期的杂志。  
利威尔看了一下封面，挑了本感兴趣的拿在手里，一屁股坐在艾伦旁边翻开来看。艾伦像一块磁石一样马上贴上利威尔这块磁铁，头还是低着看杂志，双手却不安分地绕上利威尔的手臂，紧紧地抱着。  
“有想去的地方吗？”  
“多了去了。”艾伦把微凉的脸贴在利威尔的手臂上，好像要吸收更多他的热量一样，几秒后他抬起头看着利威尔，微张着唇，一副索吻的样子。利威尔一笑，倾身满足了他，舌头舔过尖锐的獠牙，吮吸里面的软舌。艾伦的口腔里凉凉的，而艾伦则感觉口腔被温暖了不少，虽然比不上温热的血液流过的温度。  
过了好一会利威尔才放开他，艾伦喘着气笑了几下，舔着嘴角刮回溢出的唾液。  
“想吃饭吗？”利威尔的指尖轻触艾伦的下颚，那里有软软的细绒毛，只有在靠的很近的时候才能看得见。  
“不了，现在不饿。”艾伦吻了吻利威尔的脸侧：“我去看会书。”然后他起身啪嗒啪嗒地踩着拖鞋跑回房间。  
利威尔看了他的背影一会，转头看到艾伦落下的杂志，杂志打开着，翻开的那两页左上角有一个巨大的“Siberia”，背景图是白天的东西伯利亚银装素裹的针叶林，蓝色的天衬得雪很干净。  
他盯着那张图片，许久之后掏出手机，在联系人栏不断划动寻找。

那时是寒假。艾伦正躺在沙发上刷手机，突然有两张长长的纸片从手机和胸部的缝隙里滑了进来。他眨了眨眼睛，拿起来看了看，是两张通往莫斯科的机票。  
“愿意寒假陪我回趟老家吗？”利威尔站在他旁边脱下西装外套：“就当是去了趟十几天的旅游。”  
“好啊。”艾伦把机票放到旁边的矮桌上，又玩了会手机才猛然发现不对劲：回老家——看望父母？  
他的眼睛睁大了，一拍沙发坐起来：“利威尔你说什么！？我要去见你妈妈？”  
“对。”他解下深蓝色的领带叠好放到西装外套上：“我们交往这么久了，她还没见过你呢。”  
艾伦张着嘴呆愣在那里，想说的话实在是太多，像汽车连环追尾那样堵在脑内，硬是吐不出一个字。  
利威尔有些好笑地看着呆愣住的艾伦，勾起嘴角吻了吻他的额头：“没事的，我已经跟妈妈说了我们的情况了。”艾伦环上他的脖子，慢慢地把头埋到他的颈窝里，把利威尔抱着紧紧的。  
“那里的冬天很漂亮，值得去看看。”他抚摸着艾伦棕发，柔声在他耳边说着：“今晚去运动专卖店看看，我们要买些装备。”

利威尔妈妈住的很偏。他们坐飞机飞到莫斯科之后还要坐很长时间的火车，下了火车，利威尔在火车站的那个小城里租了一辆雪地摩托车。  
其实在艾伦看到租车那边有不少雪橇犬和雪橇的时候，他想起了嚯嚯笑的圣诞老人。他小时候也曾想象过坐在圣诞老人的雪橇上帮忙派礼物，可惜这个愿望一直都没有实现。于是他拉着利威尔说想租，但是被利威尔拒绝了。不过不得不承认雪地摩托车有不少好处，比如它不消耗肉食，比如它的速度更快，最重要的是雪地摩托车不会像雪橇犬那样对着利威尔狂吠。  
利威尔帮艾伦带上毛绒而厚实的兜帽，戴好挡风镜，把棕发都塞好。穿过多衣服的艾伦觉得自己笨重地简直就是只企鹅，不去南北极真是太可惜了，他一定会大受企鹅欢迎的。  
“看好后座的行李。”利威尔丢下一句话就骑到驾驶位上，发动雪地摩托车。  
他们用雪地摩托车走了很长一段时间，路两边的街景从四层高的屋子慢慢递减成一层的木屋，最后连屋子都干脆消失了，只剩下一望无际的雪原，远处有着起伏的松林，星光落在雪地上反射出缤纷的色彩，不及阳光耀眼却拥有另一种宁静的风味。  
他们在凌晨时抵达那间一层的小木屋，暖黄的灯光从窗户照射出来。利威尔把雪地摩托车停在木屋外的木栅栏内，跟艾伦一起把行李解下来抬到门口。小院子内有几匹被吵醒的驯鹿，黑色的眼睛看了他们一会又低下头继续睡。他拍拍身上的雪花，然后摁响门铃。门很快就开了，那是一位跟利威尔差不多高的女子，留着黑色的长直发，美丽的五官中有俄罗斯美人的韵味，眼角有细细的纹路暗示她的年龄，但她依然美丽。  
女子笑着邀请他们进屋，等把行李都搬进家门后女人开心地拥抱利威尔，用俄语飞快地说着什么，然后在利威尔的脸上亲了两口，转过身同样拥抱了艾伦。艾伦显得有些僵硬，还是把必要的礼节完成了。  
利威尔等妈妈松开艾伦后用俄语介绍了艾伦，同时也向艾伦介绍了他妈妈：“我妈妈叫库谢尔。”  
艾伦笑着跟库谢尔打招呼：“Hello.”  
“妈妈说很高兴我们能来，先把行李放好。”利威尔充当翻译给艾伦解释。  
他们把行李搬进房间后，艾伦边收拾边问利威尔：“你妈妈知道我的事情吗？”  
“我跟她说过了，她能理解。”

等到他们收拾完到客厅的时候，库谢尔已经把食物放到饭桌上了，她让利威尔和艾伦先吃。现在已经凌晨接近天亮，她该去睡了——她的睡眠时间在夜晚，而今天例外。  
到了餐桌艾伦才发现库谢尔很贴心地给他盛了一碗血，等他喝完了利威尔跟他说，这个是驯鹿的血。而利威尔吃的是驯鹿肉。住在这里的狼人主要靠打猎或游牧为生，生活必需品都是要跑很远才能买得到。  
早晨时利威尔催促艾伦早点睡，明天要带艾伦出去拍照。艾伦抱着他新买的相机兴奋了好久才睡着，他小时候有过无数的梦想，其中一个就是当动物摄影师。得知利威尔的老家住在郊外荒野处，他就知道他的机会来了。他特地挑了一部即使是在黑夜里也能拍出清楚的照片的相机，价格不菲，花掉了不少他长时间打工积累下来的钱。利威尔也跟他说过他可以帮忙付钱，就当是送艾伦的礼物，但是艾伦不肯，因为只有自己付钱了，才会有一种实现梦想的真实感。

这里的冬天漫长，黑夜也跟着延长，太阳早早地落下，这也意味着艾伦的活动时间变长了。  
他早早地抱着相机跑出去，拉着半梦半醒的利威尔。  
艾伦伏在雪地上，远处有一只白狐趁着夜色跑出来觅食，雪白的毛发几乎跟雪地融为一体，还好吸血鬼的嗅觉灵敏，嗅到了它的气味。利威尔趴在他旁边看着，一会又转过头看着艾伦专注的侧脸。吸血鬼的体温本来就低，来到这个零下几十度的地方，利威尔更是放心不下他。艾伦目不转睛地盯着相机里的画面，里面能看到白狐的一举一动。  
暖意从心底涌起，利威尔觉得自己大概是更加喜欢艾伦了。他喜欢看到艾伦专注的样子，不管是几年前赶作业赶到抱怨手疼的艾伦，还是大学学期间赶论文赶到头秃的艾伦，还是现在不顾寒冷，趴在雪地里拍摄的艾伦。  
午夜的时候利威尔回屋吃午饭，艾伦只用饮下一杯血液即可，提前结束午餐的他觉得无聊了，丢下一句“我先去外面拍会照”就跑到外面去了。  
艾伦在雪地里调整了一下光圈，他想拍雪原上星空，没准还可以用来做壁纸，跟大学同学炫耀自己的摄影技术。拍完之后他看到附近的一小片松林，突然想到站在松林里拍天空会不会更好看——以树冠为边框，中间群星闪耀，完美！  
于是他在不知不觉中走远了。他站在松林中，仰头在视野里寻找合适的角度。冬天的松林很安静，只能偶尔听到一两声雪鸮的叫声，连风都很小。  
在他拍完几张照片时，风向突然变了，带来一阵阵强烈而危险的狼的气味，不是利威尔的味道。他机敏地转过头去，两盏荧绿的火苗漂浮在半空中，全身都隐藏在松树的阴影下。不过对方在靠近，借着月光，艾伦看清了那是一头浑身漆黑的巨狼，跟狼形态的利威尔差不多大，呲着雪白的牙齿低吼着靠近他，皮毛下隆起的肌肉发达，随着运动不断起伏，显然可以轻易地杀掉他。  
心里警铃大作，但是理智告诉他扭头就跑反而会更加勾起对方捕杀猎物的欲望，况且两条腿跑步跑得过四条腿都难说。他定在那里，身上只有一把短小的瑞士军刀，那是利威尔在城镇里歇脚时送他的，以备不时之需。  
巨狼还在靠近。艾伦想破脑袋都想不出什么可行的办法。他站在那里拱起后背，向巨狼露出尖牙发出吸血鬼独特的嘶嘶声——他想吓住黑狼，不过显然希望渺茫。  
然而这样的反抗反而勾起了黑狼猎杀的欲望，他突然冲了过来，艾伦一个闪身躲了过去，松树坚硬的树干被狼嘴啃过一个洞。  
艾伦凭着吸血鬼的敏捷跑过出不短的距离，但是还是被追上了，他尽量迂回地跑，黑狼速度快惯性大，急转弯时很难控制住身体。奔跑中他把军刀抓在手里，他以为被当作猎物捕食时自己可能会很慌张，但事实上他冷静得可怕，松林里一片漆黑，他要尽可能靠近木屋才能得到支援。  
黑狼又跟上来了，这次他好像知道了艾伦的伎俩，提前预料到艾伦的动作，一爪拍到艾伦的小腿上。剧痛和失重感同时袭来，他侧身摔倒在雪地上，滑行了一段距离，黑洞一样的狼嘴直逼他的上半身。一瞬间他觉得自己完了，记忆走马灯一样在脑子里回放，还有这几年他跟利威尔相处的点点滴滴，一切都甜蜜的不可思议，然而他却要葬身在西伯利亚的雪地里了。  
他抓紧手里的军刀，对准那张即将袭来的狼嘴，或许他没能活下来了，但至少让他干掉这只狼。  
在狼嘴即将碰到艾伦时，黑狼突然被撞开了，另一匹黑狼重重地落在雪地上，把艾伦护在身后，发出低吼。艾伦闻到熟悉的恋人的味道，连忙爬起来。  
两匹黑狼对峙着，下一秒同时冲锋撕咬起来，黑色的狼毛乱飞，地上的雪花被他们带动的气流卷起，激烈地让艾伦插不了手。几轮撕斗下来，敌方最终还是让步了，甩甩尾巴离开了雪地。  
利威尔没有追上去，扬天长嚎了一声，炸裂般的狼嚎回荡在松林间，宣示主权。艾伦在一旁捂着耳朵，吸血鬼敏感的听觉在这种时候反而成了累赘。  
等利威尔嚎完，他瘸着腿跑上去抱着利威尔的脖子想给他检查伤口。利威尔只是一个劲的舔艾伦，也想看看艾伦有没有受伤。  
“我骨头没事，”艾伦推开想闻他小腿的利威尔的口鼻“就是被打得有点痛，一会就没事了。”  
然后利威尔看着他，幽蓝色的狼眼里满是担心。他们对视了几秒，然后艾伦忽地抱住利威尔，眼泪止不住地流下来。

他们在下半夜回到木屋，其实是利威尔驮着瘸腿的艾伦回来的。回到木屋利威尔变回人形，光裸的皮肤上添了几条浅浅的抓痕，冬天厚实的皮毛帮忙挡下了不少攻击。  
他想帮艾伦看看，但是艾伦坚持让他先穿好衣服。裤管挽起，艾伦的小腿处有一片都是青紫色的，利威尔去给他上药，上完药了就让艾伦躺回房间里，不让他走动。  
等利威尔把客厅收拾好，随便吃了点什么当做晚饭后他回房间躺着。屋子里的暖气很足，艾伦穿着薄薄的保暖衣躺在床上，看到利威尔也躺下了就翻身抱住利威尔。  
“好可怕。”他把头埋在利威尔的颈窝里。  
“……我差点就再也见不到你了。”利威尔用力回抱着他，手里却很温柔，一下一下地抚摸着他的后脑勺，像给小狼顺毛一样，嗅着艾伦的味道。  
“我保证再也不乱跑了。”  
“等白天了我就去找那个老鬼算账。”  
“你认识那匹狼？”  
“他是我的舅舅凯尼，鬼知道他怎么突然出现在这里。”  
艾伦不说话了，过了一会他吻上利威尔，把手指伸到利威尔的衣服里。他的手指凉凉的，利威尔起身把他压回床上，坐在他的两腿之间：“现在想做？”  
“嗯。”艾伦发现自己的声音不知不觉带上了哭腔：“让我感受你，利威尔。”比常人高的火热的温度能让他有一种活着的真实感。  
他的恋人还在他身边，两人都还好好的。  
利威尔俯下身来吻上他，用力地席卷里面的软舌，扫过舌根，两人的唾液交融在一起。他伸手把艾伦的保暖衣脱下，温热的手掌贴上冰凉的乳首，用了点力按压，快感从胸前迸发出来，很快下面的阴茎就硬得鼓起来了。  
艾伦用完好的那条腿撑起下半身，让利威尔把他的裤子脱掉，然后利威尔也把自己的衣服脱了。这次他一开始就露出了狼耳和狼尾，艾伦看到他的耳朵忍不住伸手去摸，利威尔半路截住他，抓着手指吻了一下，起身去行李箱找润滑剂和安全套。利威尔离开之后艾伦觉得浑身上下都是一种不舒服的冷，他需要一些暖和的东西，所以利威尔把安全套掏出来的时候他拒绝了。  
事后的清理以后再说，现在，他只想要他。  
他们重新抱在一起，利威尔把一大坨冰凉的液体挤到他的会阴处，液体随着重力向下滑到紧闭的穴口。揉了几下穴口后，利威尔趁着穴口松动，捅了一根手指进去，另一根手指稍稍撑开穴口把液体捅进去。低温的穴肉被带有狼人稍高的温度的手指触碰，颤抖着想远离，一用力反而更加贴上对穴肉来说过高温度的指节。  
“哼唔……”艾伦轻哼出声，手指抓紧下面的被单，感觉穴肉裹上越来越多的手指，穴口被撑的很大，被某种高热的物件粗暴得捅入的欲望越来越强烈，前面的肉棒已经站了起来。  
利威尔低下身吻了吻他的嘴角，把手指拔出来，已经膨胀起来的肉棒抵在缩成一个小孔的穴口外。  
“哈啊……！”艾伦抓紧了利威尔的手臂，甬道被撑大的感觉有些奇怪，利威尔俯下身舔他的乳晕，然后换上犬齿戳弄上面的乳珠，炽热的气体扑到乳头上，激地它变硬，然而另一边的乳头还是软哒哒的。  
被含在甬道里的肉棒开始向内里推进，一寸寸地撑开，烫的艾伦的双腿微微抬起，蹭到利威尔腰际，他身后的狼尾毛蓬蓬的，甩的幅度变大了起来。等了好一会，利威尔才忍住一捅到底的欲望把肉棒完全埋进肉穴里。高温的肉棒不断把温度传给里面冰冷的穴肉，让艾伦忍不住打颤收缩，里面的穴肉紧密地裹着，适应出一个让肉棒完美契合的形状。前列腺处也同样被高温刺激着，前面站起来的肉棒颤了颤，溢出几滴晶莹的液体。  
过了一会，利威尔忍不住了。“我开始了。”这句话听上去更像是【我开动了】，就在艾伦这么想的时候穴内的肉棒抽出一大截，里面的穴肉还没来得及收缩就再一次被捅开，前列腺被用力地冲击着，快感噼里啪啦地在身体里炸裂，前面的肉棒被冲击地前后摇动像在暴风雨中的小树，前面不断有液体溢出，又顺着阴茎的弧度滑落在颤抖的小腹上。  
利威尔抓住身下吸血鬼纤长白皙的大腿，更加用力地顶弄艾伦，看着艾伦的脸慢慢泛红，眼泪聚在眼眶里，终于装不下溢出眼眶，下面是一张微张的小嘴，贝齿后藏着软舌，呻吟在里面回荡，一副欲罢不能的表情让利威尔情绪更加高涨。  
他一口咬在艾伦的颈窝上，抓住他把肉棒捅得很深。艾伦紧紧抱住他，捂着嘴把尖叫堵在里面，身体颤抖着，因高潮而收缩的穴肉吞下滚烫的精液，把未深入的部位也温暖了不少。前面的肉棒射出冰凉的精液，小腹上湿答答像沼泽地。  
艾伦吻了吻利威尔之后便睡过去了。

他是听到客厅有声音才醒的。身体上干干净净的，显然已经被清理过一次。  
艾伦仔细听了一下，是利威尔在质问一个声音比较粗重的男人。  
“那你为什么袭击他？你也是这么袭击路人的！？”  
“你也不看看附近的吸血鬼？他妈的都偷了多少只驯鹿了！？”  
艾伦披了件羽绒服悄悄地拉开门看外边，库谢尔刚好站在门旁，注意到他有些担忧的眼神，用带着浓重俄语口语的英语跟他解释：“没关系亲爱的，这是他们的日常，习惯就好。”  
“他是谁？”他指的是那个比利威尔高大，带着黑帽留着胡须的男人、  
“利威尔的舅舅，我的哥哥凯尼。听说他昨晚伤到你了？伤怎么样了？我为他的行为感到抱歉。”  
“已经不疼了，没事了。”  
两个人还在争吵，嗓音里都已经带上狼特有的低吼声。外面突然传来一阵人声喊凯尼的名字。艾伦顺着窗户看出去，那是一个骑在驯鹿背上的男人，露出的头发有些花白，他举起一支老式猎枪挥舞：“凯尼！我们该出发了！”  
“下次再跟你算账，小子。竟然带了一只吸血鬼回家！”凯尼拉了拉头上的帽子，转身离开。  
利威尔盯了他一会，回过头看到艾伦站在门边。  
艾伦的表情不算好，他的存在似乎是争吵的导火线。  
“没事，凯尼这样反应说明他消气了，不然他不会放过我的。”利威尔已经预料到艾伦想说什么了。  
他走近艾伦，把他的头压下，深情地吻上艾伦柔软冰凉的唇，完全不顾艾伦已经红透了的脸和旁边捂着嘴笑的母亲。

END

PS.骑在驯鹿上的是乌利，乌利是个人类，跟凯尼驱赶一大群驯鹿在西伯利亚过游牧生活（附近的吸血鬼总是偷驯鹿吃，凯尼非常不爽）


End file.
